


Just In Case

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bi Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gaming, Gaming AU, Getting Together, M/M, SterekAltEra, YouTube, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, Youtube!Au, alpha!Derek, gamer - Freeform, gamer stiles stilinski, sterekweek2015, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a youtube gamer, and Derek is his alpha who walks into the room while Stiles is filming a video. Just a little getting together fic for Sterek Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

  
"Hey guys, so today I thought that I'd play some good 'ole Call of Duty, so I hope that you're all excited to see me get my ass kicked by a bunch of twelve year olds." Stiles' laugh was as self-deprecating as it always was, and with that he picked up his PS3 controller and got gaming.

           After his eighth time dying, Stiles finally shrieked, "You troll! You God damned troll! I am going to train my ass off and come back to kick your troll ass all the way back to- Ah!" Stiles flailed as he saw movement in the full sized mirror across the room.

"Oh my God, Sourwolf, don't scare me like that!" Stiles snapped as he held a hand to his rapidly beating heart. He always tried not to call his packmates by their real names when he talked about them on Youtube, but none of them had ever wandered in while he was recording before, and he was proud of himself for not exclaiming Derek's name.

"Dude, I'm going to have to edit you out now. What's up?" Stiles asked, craning his head to look at his alpha. Derek, however, seemed unconcerned and his voice was distracted as he mumbled, "Don't call me dude."

He rested both of his hands on the back of Stiles' computer chair as he leaned down to frown at his computer, "This is for that internet thing that you do, right?"

"It's called  _Youtube_ , Sourwolf. You're not eighty, you can't refer to it as 'my internet thing'." Stiles snarked back, and Derek just rolled his eyes before he looked back down at the screen and said, "You've died a lot."

           "Yes, I'm  _aware_ , De-ude." Stiles huffed, he tried to stop himself from saying Derek's name, but he wasn't sure how smooth his save was. He threw a nervous glance towards the camera, but Derek didn't seemed worried about it, instead he rolled his eyes and grumbled at the nickname.

           There was a beat of silence before Derek eyed the camera curiously and asked, "This is the camera that you always use to take pictures of the pack. It's the one that you specially ordered so that our eyes wouldn't wreck your pictures."

           Stiles threw another glance at his camera again, he hadn't told the internet that he was in a pack before, although he'd seen that some of his followers had theorized as much, that section of his fan base was pretty small, so far. Stiles frowned back towards Derek and said, "I'm going to have to edit this all out, you know. I haven't told them that I'm in a pack yet."

           "Why?" Derek asked with a shrug, and Stiles stiffened. Why, indeed? He felt like it would be better for the pack this way- somehow after he went to university and began making Youtube videos he had become some kind of small-time internet celebrity. It was great sometimes, there were a lot of cool people on the internet, but every fan base had its obsessive, creepy corner of the internet, and he didn't want to subject the pack to that.

           "You don't mind?" Stiles asked, and Derek finally looked him in the eyes and shook his head. They stared at each other for a long moment before Derek bared his teeth playfully and growled, "As long as they know that I'm the alpha."

"You're such a dork!" Stiles laughed, lightly shoving Derek's face away with one hand.

           Derek just smirked and tucked his hands back into his leather jacket, and Stiles wrinkled his nose at the alpha's back before turning towards the camera and saying, "Well, I guess the wolf is out of the mountain ash now!"

"You're not funny, Stiles!" Derek hollered back, and Stiles grinned at the camera before continuing, "So that was Sourwolf, the alpha of my pack. He enjoys long treading in swimming pools, possessed were-lizards, and threatening to rip people's throat's out."

“Again- not funny, Stiles." Derek growled from downstairs, and Stiles just laughed and spoke into the camera, "Well, I'm out guys, if you're new here, then please subscribe to StilesToBat down below and I'll see you next week!"

           StilesToBat was a relatively popular channel before, but every day when Stiles checked his notifications, his Call of Duty video had more and more views, more and more comments, and more and more likes. It was getting out of hand, so Stiles decided that he would go through some of the comments and see what people had to say, as an afterthought, he turned his camera on to film it. He thought that he'd probably just delete it, but that would be better than regretting not filming it.

Stiles scrolled down and he could feel his eyebrows lifting as he read the comments and replied honestly to them,

_St1l3sFan: "OMG Alpha Eyebrows is such a hottie!"_

Stiles laughed, "Alpha Eyebrows, I am definitely going to have to call him that. Oh my gosh, thank you so,  _so_ much for that, Stilesfan."

_Stilesgirl96: "Knew he was in a pack!"_

"Well, you were right, because I most definitely am. There are three humans, nine werewolves, a kitsune, and a Banshee in my pack. We're a little bit unorthodox, but what can I say, Ohana means family." Stiles quoted absently as he continued to scroll down and look for interesting comments to respond to.

_3sum2nite: "GAYLORDS."_

           "Wow, what decade are you from, dude? I'm just kind of embarrassed for you for even trying to insult anybody by saying that. Besides," Stiles scrunched up his nose and he corrected, "I'm bi, why limit myself to one gender when I could be admiring two, amiright guys?" Stiles winked at the camera before moving on to the next comment.

_BatMeNextplz:"Did u guyz see the way they look @ each other? They gotta b banging."_

Stiles reread that last comment and grumbled, "Um, no, we don't 'gotta b banging' excuse you, BatMeNext, but I am no more than a mere mortal compared to his chiseled-"

"Whose chiseled what?" Derek asked as he ruffled Stiles' hair. The human jumped what felt like six feet in the air at Derek's appearance and he snapped, "You can _not_ sneak up on me like that all of the time!"

           Stiles was pumping with adrenaline, but Derek didn't seem very apologetic as he sat on Stiles' bed and leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. The alpha didn't look at him as he grumbled, "What, you think that you could make fun of my eyebrows and I  _wouldn't_  show up to put you in your place?" Derek asked.

Stiles huffed and said, "We're not making fun, we're observing one of your more prominent features."

           Derek seemed to be ignoring him now, and instead he squinted at the screen. Stiles couldn't be bothered with his computer though, not when the scruff of Derek's facial hair was so close and the alpha's relaxed body was draped across the short distance from his bed to his computer chair. The computer did catch his attention, however, once Derek's monotone voice read from it, " _PackGurl11:_   _'Back off wolf-boy, Stiles is mine'_ ," without turning his face the alpha's eyes drifted to meet Stiles' as he asked, "Do you have something to tell me Stiles? Are you PackGurl11's?"

"What?!" Stiles squeaked as he clasped his hands onto the arm rests of his computer chair in a successful attempt to stop them from flailing, "No, of course not."

           The youtuber threw a glance at the camera, usually he would've thrown a wink at the camera and said something flirty like 'bring it on, packgurl', or something equally as lame, but with Derek's face right there and the sudden dryness in Stiles' throat, all he could do was take in a shaky breath.

The alpha's eyebrow lifted and he turned his face slightly towards Stiles' and his voice was a low rumble as he asked, "Then whose are you?"

"I- what?" Stiles managed to squeak out. Derek's lips twitched up into a slight smirk as he repeated, "If you aren't PackGurl11's, then whose are you?"

           This couldn't be happening. Stiles stared at Derek and tried desperately to piece together what was happening. He wasn't oblivious- sometimes when Derek and Stiles got lost in their banters it got a little bit flirty. Sometimes when they shoved each other against walls and tried to glare at each other, they ended up staring at each others' lips and it didn't feel as threatening as it did erotic. That didn't mean that Stiles ever thought that Derek would be this open about flirting, that had to be what he was doing. This was definitely flirting.

           Stiles, on the other hand, had never been good at flirting. He always managed to screw it up, and so when he finally managed a reply, it was little more than a whisper as he eloquently managed to croak out a small, "Um... I dunno."

           Instead of rolling his eyes at Stiles' lame response, the smirk on Derek's face broke into an all out smug grin, and his eyes flickered down to Stiles' lips as he said, "Hmm, if you don't know then I guess I'll have to show you, won't I?"

           There was a solid beat of silence before Stiles grabbed at Derek's neck just as Derek grabbed Stiles' computer chair and spun it around. They were both moving too fast, too many limbs were moving, and neither of them were paying attention to anything except for their lips on each others'. In the back of Stiles' mind he could hear his Camera topple over and hit his computer desk- he had never been so happy that he decided to record 'just in case'.

 

 


End file.
